


Belated

by MistressA



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressA/pseuds/MistressA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard get's a belated surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated

“Where are we?” his voice rumbled as she led him down a hallway. Echoes reverberating off of the walls with each step they took.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” her voice betrayed her excitement as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He chuckled, “Wait and see, huh? Interesting turn of phrase you’ve chosen.” With his free hand he reached up, his fingers gliding across the silken tie she had used to blindfold him.

Slender fingers halted his hand and her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, “Rich, you know the surprise would be ruined if you could see.”

Moments later, she pulled him to a stop. He started as she rapped three times upon the door. The unmistakable click of a door unlatching could be heard and was swiftly followed by a slight creak as it swung open.

Rich breathed deeply as she led him across the threshold. A radiant smile broke across his face as the combined scents of palm trees and fresh sea breezes overwhelmed him.

_It’s so like her to give me this,_ he thought fondly.

“Shoes,” was all she said before he felt her hands working on the laces and pulling both his shoes and socks from his feet.

Finished with her task, she tugged lightly on his hand and they continued into what he now assumed was a hotel room. He felt the floor shift from cool and solid to the plush cushion of carpet beneath his feet. She released his hand, leaving him standing alone.

His breathing accelerated as his anticipation increased. The longer he stood there alone, the more heightened his senses became. After what seemed an age, a warm, calloused hand caressed his neck from behind before slowly sliding his jacket from his shoulders. Another pair of hands, these smaller, more delicate, began to unbutton his dress shirt—stroking his chest as each button came free.

His shirt now gone, his breath caught as a solid chest pressed against his back and hard arms encircled him. The hands roamed over his abdomen and pectorals before rolling his nipples between work roughened fingertips. A moan escaped him, even as soft lips descended on his neck, contrasting with the slight bite of the stubble that abraded his skin.

So caught up in the exquisite sensations, he didn’t realize his belt had been unclasped, nor his trousers undone until he felt the slight chill of the air on his lower abdomen and his clothing pooling around his feet. He offered no resistance as first one foot and then the other was lifted to rid him completely of his clothes.

His sensitized nerves blazed as the second pair of hands began to glide up his legs, massaging as they ascended. Light kisses and nips following in their wake.

One large palm came to rest against his lips.

“Lick,” a rich, deep voice with just the slightest drawl commanded.

Obediently, he ran his tongue over the salty flesh only to gasp as the same hand grasped his swollen cock seconds later, stroking him in a firm grip. His breathing stopped completely when a wet tongue lapped the precome from the tip, before plump lips encircled him.

They worked in tandem—one hand stroking up and down on his shaft as that delectable mouth sucked and laved at the head. Just when he thought he would explode, they both pulled away.

A pleading “no” was torn from his lips but was quickly cut off as he was spun about, his lips claimed in a hungry kiss of clashing teeth and dueling tongues. A muscled thigh pressed between his legs and he was guided backwards. His legs briefly bumped the bed and he quickly found himself sprawled on his back. The bed dipped to his left before he found himself straddled by a weight not dissimilar to his own.

Chest hair brushed chest hair as teeth pulled at his ear before the voice, its drawl more pronounced this time said, “You taste so good. I’ve missed this.”

All he could manage is reply was an, “hmmm,” as their cocks rubbed together—his hips rising over and over to meet those of his lover while his hands grasped for purchase.

The bed dipped to his right and soft hands threaded in his hair. Full lips caressed his own and the bittersweet and spicy taste of cinnamon had him seeking more, his tongue thrusting in a sensual give and take. The dual assault of his lovers brought him close to the edge once again and as the rhythm of his hips became erratic they eased away, denying him release.

“Please,” he panted.

“Patience is a virtue,” the drawling voice intoned, while from his other side he heard, “Soon,” in a voice gone husky with desire.

Warm lips caressed him on either side. To his right the smooth feel of lips and tongue ran down his neck, his shoulder and chest until they settled around his right nipple. On the left the sensations were much different, a stubbled jaw scratched as teeth nipped and tongue soothed. The sensations were so different but together were everything he could hope for.

The mouths continued lower, across his abs, nibbling at his belly button. A warm exhalation of breath teased his cock, making it jump, quickly followed by lapping on either side as his two lovers licked him from root to tip.

Lips surrounded by coarse stubble continued lower, lightly sucking on his balls and he could feel them pulling tight once more. “Don’t you dare stop this time,” his voice crackled with tension. A broad tongue laved at his balls while another applied delicate butterfly kisses to the length of him. His hips bucked under their ministrations searching for more.

“Tsk, tsk. He’s so impatient,” the drawling voice intoned.

“Perhaps it’s time to give him what he wants,” was proceeded by a final lick to his sensitive tip.

Cool air seemed to engulf him as once again his lovers pulled away.

A complaint began to fall from his lips, when two slender thighs settled on either side of him. Plump lips kissed the base of his throat then a tongue slid higher along his neck to that tender spot behind his ear. Soft breasts pressed against his chest as full feminine lips brushed against his ear. “Poor baby, we’re such teases and you’ve been such a good boy.”

His breath stuttered as her warm, wet folds settled over him, her hips rocking as she slid along his length. Her breath hitching as her clit rubbed sensuously against him. It felt like heaven, but still wasn’t enough.

He lifted his hands to her hips, but was quickly rebuffed. Her fingers entwined with his, bringing their hands to rest over his head. “You are _not_ in charge tonight,” she nipped at his bottom lip, her nipples rubbing against his chest, as her torturous back and forth movements continued.

The snapping sound of a bottle being opened caught his attention, heightening his excitement. Seconds later his suspicions were confirmed as a warm, slick finger began to circle his opening, rubbing his hole with the slightest pressure.

 “Please,” he moaned as he broke from a heated kiss, their slow pace too much for him.

His pleading must have broken through, because one finger slowly breached his opening. It stretched him, adding just a hint of pain to offset the pleasure. He pushed downward, wanting more.

A deep, throaty chuckle had him groaning once more. But his lover complied with his body’s request, entering, retreating, and going deeper each time.

He was lost in sensation. The friction on his cock, the press of soft woman against his hips, his chest, his entrance stretched around his lover’s finger. It was all too much and still nowhere near enough.

As if sensing his need for more, his lover added a second finger. Stretching him wider, the burn intensified and heightened each and every sensation coursing through him. His hips bucked up, seeking the warmth of her pussy. They bucked down, begging for the pressure and friction of fingers.

A third finger joined the first two, curling inside him and hitting that spot that made his hips arch so high he felt her lifted off the bed with him. Stars danced behind his eyelids.

One thrust of fingers, two thrusts of fingers and then they were withdrawn.

“No,” he panted out.

“I do believe he’s ready for us now,” the drawling voice said calmly.

In one swift move she lifted up and slid down the length of him, taking him in to the root. He cried out as her inner muscles fluttered and massaged his cock. His hips jerked, begging her to do something. “Is this what you wanted?” she teased against his throat, her voice hoarse, her need as evident as his.

“Yes,” he cried out again as he felt the blunt head of his other lover’s cock press against his tight hole, slowly breeching him until he could feel the slap of balls against his ass.

He heard the murmur of whispers, to low for him to make out the words and then they began to move. The cock slid out of him and slammed back in, hitting his prostate and sending sparks of electricity cascading through his body. She slid off, until just his tip remained inside, then slide back down.

His lovers moved in sync with one another in an erotic dance that set his body ablaze. He tried to reach, tried to touch one or the other of them, but his hands were still clasped firmly in hers. Her upper body still pinned him down, leaving him completely at their mercy as they gave him every ounce of pleasure within their power.

He abandoned his attempts at freedom, at even having the slightest bit of control. His hips, the only part of himself he could move rocked backwards and forward of their own volition, thrusting deeply into her as she rode him hard, pushing his other lover as deeply as possible on each entrance.

His balls pulled up tight as he felt her begin to tighten around him. She would come soon and take him over the edge with her. His other lover’s thrusts were growing more erratic, all of the teasing having taken its toll on him as well.

He felt as her breath froze in her chest, her silent cry of release against his neck and the contractions of her pussy as she tipped over the edge. He screamed as fire shot down his spine, and his prostate was nudged over and over again. He gloried in every pulse of his cock as it filled her with his come and moaned when he felt warm, wet heat fill him.

Additional weight pressed him into the bed as his male lover collapsed on top of them. His mind wandered off in post coital bliss as the three of them lay there in a tangled heap.

“You’re heavy,” her chuckling voice brought him to as his male lover shifted off of them and laid down beside them.

She moved next, climbing off the bed. He could hear her steps padding out of the bedroom, but had no energy to move and find out where she was going. It didn’t matter though, soon the bed dipped as she climbed back in beside him.

Her slender fingers reached behind his head, loosening the knotted tie that had kept him in the dark all evening.

He blinked several times, adjusting the light in the room and laughing when he saw what she was holding. “My birthday was almost a month ago.”

“But we couldn’t all be together then,” she said, motioning with her head to his other side.

He turned, smiling at Lee who lay lounging on the pillows beside him. He leaned in, kissing him with all the passion he felt.

“You’d better make a wish,” Lee said, indicating the cupcake with a lone candle flickering in her hand.

Rich leaned across the candle to kiss her lips before he quickly blew out the flame. “I don’t need to make a wish. Everything I want is right here.”


End file.
